The present disclosure relates to cups, and particularly to sipper cups for juveniles. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to dispensers for medicines and drinking liquids.
Many patients prefer to drink water or other liquids after receiving medicine as a liquid, powder, tablet, or capsule. In many instances, the medicine is consumed in a location that does not have a source of drinking liquid readily available.